Discord Roles and Channels
Unlike many communities, which have subreddits and several social media pages, Discord is the hub of the EaW community and development and socialising is performed there. Discord Roles Development Roles Major - The 5 devs in charge of the mod. All decisions are made by majority vote. * Scroup (the founder) * Featherus * Cyrus * Psody (the best) * Yard1 Little Helpers - Skilled contributors who collectively help the majors do and run just about everything * Cody Macarthur Fett * Commander Clypeus * ThatZealousOne (TZO) * Wells * Nico * Arcy * Dutchpony Artists - Self explanatory GFX Designers - Do icons, logos, etc for the mod Translators - Translate the mod into other languages. Currently the only well maintained translation is Russian Pioneer - Coders who help fix bugs and code events and focus trees for the mods. Horseworders - Writers who put together descriptions and English writing for the mods. Led by Head Horseworder Nico Tester - 'Testing in development builds for bugs and feedback '''Sane People -' A representative of another mod, representing their mod in the HOI4 Mod Coop '''Fellow Stalker - '''A dev from another HOI4 mod, both coop and non coop Community Roles '''Wiki Wizards - People who maintain the fan run wiki. Not strictly affiliated with the dev team. Led by the Grand Wizard Wiki Wizards are a free and equal collective. Lieutenants - People the majors / community really like - Some of the older, more established regulars PFC (Private First Class) - People the majors / community like - the typical crowd of "regulars" who chat here and aren't arseholes (too much) KEKC - The Russian equivalent of PFC. The Russians hang out in #motherland Veteran Boi - '''Supporters of the mod in the early days '''Pones - Everyone Flavour Roles Deer / Bug / Bat / Griffon ... Lover / Hater / etc - This person likes / hates that race a lot Any other role not listed here - probably a flavour role. Common with more senior members - for example Raspberry for Scroup ''and ''War Criminal for Cyrus. Utility Roles Gamer - The game tag is pinged when someone wants to play a game of HOI4 - sign up for this role if you are interested in multiplayer EaW Deputy Sheriff First Lieutenant Grand Wizard Magician Supreme -''' Chat moderation powers for spam, spoilers and serious rulebreaking when the Majors are not awake / responding. 'DJ - '''Used to allow someone to override other sounds in voice chat for the purposes of playing music / shows etc. Discord Channels News Note, News channels cannot be posted in. '#Releases '- All patches are announced here on release. '#News -''' General mod news announced here. '#Server-Rules - '''Current server rules listed here. '#Useful-Links - 'A collection of various links related to the mod. Mane '#Civil-Discussions -''' General discussion about the mod, the show and HOI4. Offtopic conversation is permitted within reason. '#Future-Discussions -' Suggestions and discussion for the future direction of the mod. If you have an idea, this is where to post it. '#Fanfiction-Discussions -' Discussion about fanfiction of all kinds, especially any set in the EaW Universe. '#Off-Topic-Discussions -' Discussion of non EaW / MLP topics. Rules against politics and other topics still apply. '#Art -' Discussion and sharing of art from the MLP fandom. '#Motherland -' The Russian language channel. Any significant length conversations primarily in Russian should move here. '#Non-English -' For all other languages other than English and Russian. Any significant length conversations in another language should move here. '#Wiki-Discussions -' Organising and discussing work on improving the EaW Wiki. Anyone is free to participate. '#Bug-Reporting-Zone -' Reporting of bugs, missing / misspelled text, faulty AI, obvious balance issues, and simple, uncontroversial suggestions for improvements to existing flawed content. (if a suggestion is not all of these it should be in Future-Discussion). '#Spoiler-Quarantine-Zone -' Discussion of MLP TV Show spoilers for one week after release on US TV. Only official releases may be discussed - illicit leaks are not permitted''. This is not for EaW spoilers.'' Memes '#The_Memes_Of_Production -' Memes and shitposting. '#Tavern -' The roleplay channel. Mantaro is active here and can be used for a variety of reactions and actions. It has some minor games featuring virtual currency that may also be played here. Not recommended for the pure of heart or mind. '#Playing-HOI4 -' For proposing new games of EaW. Ping people with the @Gamer roll to call for interested parties. Apply here to get the @Gamer role. '#Muzyka - '''Sharing, playing and discussion of music. The bot ''Mantaro ''responds to commands here and can be used to broadcast music into your current voice channel. For a list of commands please see here '#Muted-Voice-Chat -''' The text supplement to discussion occurring in voice - use to share pictures, links, or text commentary when your mic isn't available. Voice Channels Note, unlike text, people of all languages are welcome on voice. '''- Ponyville Cafe - The general voice chat channel '- Crystal City Music Hall' - For playing and sharing music. Use commands in #Muzyka to the Mantaro bot to broadcast music. '- Canterlot Palace '- Spare general voice chat channel '- Griffenheim -' Spare general voice chat channel '- Frontline' -''' Spare general voice chat channel - 'Psojing -' Private dev channel used mostly by Major ''Psody ''after the annexation of Vesalipolis - '''Scroup's Kitchen - Private dev channel used mostly by Major Scroup Bots There are currently 3 bots on the Discord at present * Mantaro - A bot for music, simple games and fun image reaction and interaction commands. Active in Music, Voice Channels, and Tavern. For basic command documentation see here. * Dyno - A discord management bot. Can also do music, used for automated role management in the server. * Yardbot - the unholy creation and sidekick of Major Yard1